


New Beginnings

by Nagron_1991



Category: Aquaman (2018), Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, simon deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: “In the waves of change we find our true direction.” It was that time of year. Every winter break, Simon disappears.Only Clary knows…





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> “In the waves of change we find our true direction," it's a quote i found online. It doesn't belong to me.
> 
> I don't know where this idea even came from but I went along with it. Simon deserves love even from men from other worlds.

It was that time of year. Every Christmas break, Simon disappears. With the exception of his family, only one person in the world knew and that was Clary Fray – his best friend.

Typical Simon Lewis fashion this little tradition started out of the blue in his junior year of high school. And ever since its stuck. The mundane just continued taking off every winter break. As the years went on friends have entered their little bubble and not once has he ever told. Maureen only found out by accident and that’s only because Clary left her phone out with her conversation with Simon out in the open. Bless her soul, she hasn’t told anyone.

Jocelyn and Luke preferred not to know. The two were quite happy for Simon. When the mundane would return from his mysterious vacation, he would always sport a shit eating grin on his face with a skip in his step. Whatever it was, it made their little Simon happy and for that they were grateful. He deserved to be happy.

This year was completely different though. Jocelyn was missing and held captive by her ex murderous husband, Valentine. Clary found out she was a Shadowhunter. Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus had entered their lives. The three Shadowhunters and Warlock had entered their little circle. The new additions to their little circle were quite nosy especially when it came to the mundane.

Simon not giving a shit didn’t mention a thing. He just disappeared but not before stopping by the Institute to drop off presents to the Shadowhunters surprise. Jace and Alec were quite surprised that they even received a gift from the mundane, they were always mean to him. Izzy was touched by the gesture. Simon was grateful for all of them even the two who didn’t like him. They saved him countless times and took Clary under their wing.

After the gifts were unwrapped Simon and Clary went back to his place to enjoy a little bit of normalcy. After everything they’ve been both through they deserved a little bit of peace. Elaine and Rebecca were ecstatic to have Clary.

The lights went off and everyone went to bed, Clary turned to Simon before she left, “Tell him I say happy holidays.”

Simon smiled. “I don’t even think they celebrate Christmas but, I will.”

“I’ll see you when you get back next year,” said Clary, as she kissed him on the cheek.

“See you later, Fray,” said Simon, as he hugged her before she left.

The next couple of days everyone was curious.

The red head could tell they all had a worst-case scenario in their head. Her lips quirked into a smirk. This was going to be fun. Surprisingly nobody came up to her to ask. She got a text from Maureen the other day, Izzy had cornered her and demanded where the nerd was.

Izzy cared for Simon. She doted on him like an older sister. The brunette was highly protective of him.

The following day Luke had sent her a message that Jace had asked about the mundane. She was amused that the blond hadn’t asked her yet. Good, let him suffer.

Now, if it were Alec or Magnus she wouldn’t have an issue but the thing was…Jace likes Simon.

Anyone could tell that the pompous ass masked his feelings for the mundane with insults. He wasn’t a man, he was a little boy. The arrogant Shadowhunter would insult the mundane until they ended up in a screaming match with Clary and Izzy having to rip them apart from each other. If Jace wouldn’t man up and come clean to Simon then that was his problem. Regardless if he did anything it was a lost cause.

Surprisingly Alec was the one who came to her.

She was on her laptop iMessaging with Maureen as she shamelessly blasted BlackPink off of her itunes library. She stopped in mid-sentence as she was replying to Maureen when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. The red head quickly finished her reply and hit sent.

“Come in,” she replied, as she closed her laptop.

Alec poked his head in. “Do you have a minute?”

She blinked. “Sure,” she answered, her voice laced with confusion.

The archer silently made his way towards her. He looked uneasy. Not that she blamed him. They never conversed and if they did it was only to insult her. Alec didn’t like her.

“Yes?” Clary gently inquired. He seemed skittish. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and spook him off. He hasn’t insulted her yet, so this was progress.

He cleared his throat. The archer didn’t know how to approach this. This was foreign territory for him. “It’s been a few days,” he started, as he wisely chose his words.

“The mun – Simon, is he ok?”

He blinked as he said his name.This was a first, he would always refer him as an “it” or a “mundane.” This was progress for sure.

Clary inwardly smiled. “He is,” she answered. If it were Jace or Izzy she would’ve left it at that but the archer seemed worried and this was progress. She would throw him a bone and he’ll most likely tell Jace and Izzy which would calm them down for a few days until they’ll snoop around again for some answers.

“Simon has this tradition where he disappears every winter break.”

Alec nodded and that was it of their conversation.

Then there was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus was literally like having two different people in the same body. On one occasion the warlock was so shit faced that he told Simon that he wanted to bed him and make him see stars. Simon either was too nice and pretended that it didn’t happen once Magnus was sober or he just didn’t know how to react. Then on one occasion he would make grand gestures such as conjuring a little pegasus shaped plushy in the form of clouds he plucked from the sky. Simon was so incredibly oblivious.

Magnus had a crush on the mundane which turned into a competition with Jace.

Izzy, Alec and Jace have joined forces using their Shadowhunter abelites to hunt Simon down. Every lead of theirs turned out cold. No matter how high tech the Institute was they just couldn’t find him.

Clary was surprised Magnus hadn’t used any magic to try to find Simon. Not that the warlock would ever admit that his magic wasn’t able to track him down. Which left him speechless, he was the high warlock of Brooklyn. There was no way that his magic had forsaken in his much-needed time.

Clary’s phone buzzed. She had two messages.

_“A blond dude with a combover named Jace just stopped by claiming that he’s Simon’s boyfriend and that he hasn’t heard from him all Winter break.”_

The red head giggled. Oh, this was fun. Izzy and Alec had sent Jace in as the concerned boyfriend.

_“Fray! We have to talk. I’m fine though…we both are. Just let me regroup for a few hours…. two days! Sorry.”_

Clary checked her phone. She inwardly groaned. She still had two damn days left.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Times Square was lively as ever, the countdown hit zero, the ball dropped and the new year began.

 

 _“In the waves of change we find our true direction.”_

 

Izzy had surprisingly kissed her. Magnus had been kissed by their old friend Scott McCall who had recently transferred to NYU. The warlock was smitten by the True Alpha at first sight. Jace was silently fuming because Simon wasn’t there to give him a kiss. And Alec was currently eye fucking some guy he made eye contact with.

 

* * *

 

 

“Orm,” Simon was a broken mess, as he withered in pleasure beneath the man. One of his legs was propped up on one of his sculpted shoulders while he lay on his back, feeling the power behind each of the man’s thrusts to his prostrate. Orm peppered his other leg with kisses.

They were on a secluded island off of New York. Orm has it hidden with Atlantean magic, it was just them two. Simon could moan and scream to his heart content; loud and wild.

The white-haired man wrapped both of the mundanes legs around his waist and leaned forward to claim his lips. Simon moaned filthily into his lips. Orm’s hips rocked almost animalistically against his lovers prostrate, his pace was slow but his drives destructively. Almost desperate.

Orm trailed his warm fingers down his sides, never breaking the intensity of their kiss that was filled with such passion. It left Simon breathless. He loved this man.

Simon moaned through broken panting, his moaning becoming airier.“God, yes. Right there.”

The mundane bucked his hips against Orm meeting his thrusts. He clawed at his muscled back, Orm hissed out in pleasure as he felt his nails raking down his back leaving a trial of scratches. He slammed back in, he smirked as his lovers’ eyes rolled back.

* * *

 

 

Shortly after the festivities, Clary got a phone call. Thank god she was alone in her room with the door locked.

“Simon.” She was cut off before she even got a word out.

“Fray! I can’t believe it,” Simon yelled into her ear, she winced. She could hear Orm laughing.

“Deep breathes, love,” she heard the man say, his voice laced with mirth.

Clary frowned.

“I’m getting married,” Simon said, as Clary dropped onto her bed, stunned. “I’m engaged!”

The excitement and happiness that Clary could hear coming through the phone made the red head smile, as her eyes filled with happy tears. Finally, some good news. “It’s about damn time,” she said.

“I said yes,” said Simon, as he cried over the phone. His emotions getting the best of him. “I love him so much.”

“As I you my little surface dweller,” she heard Orm say over the phone. She smiled. He was a good man.

“I’m happy for you guys,” said Clary.

Simon was silent for a few seconds. “Thank you Fray,” replied Simon, he sniffled. “You think he would be happy for me?”

Clary gave a watery smile. “Yes,” she answered, his father would be proud. “He would’ve loved Orm to bits. He would’ve been proud of you Simon.”

Simon cleared his throat. “Thank you for everything Clary,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “I want to see you two very soon.”

“Tomorrow,” answered Simon. “We’re going to tell mom and Becca then we’ll stop by you.”

“Goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight Clary.”

Hanging up the phone, she couldn’t help but smile down at it. Simon deserved to be happy and Orm. He didn’t know much about the man but he too has been through a lot. Maybe one day he would tell her his story. All she knew was that he wasn’t a mundane. That’s all she got out of Simon.

Jace wasn’t going to be happy...

* * *

 

 

Simon tried to catch his breath as he dropped onto the bed, he turned his head as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contempt.

A small smile appeared on his lips.

After everything, they’ve made it.

His ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Brown eyes met oceanic blue.

“It’s funny you and I isn’t it?”

Orm raised a brow.

Simon smiled at the man. “That we’re here and happy,” he said. “After everything, we’ve made it.”

A gentle smile appeared on the man’s lips. He was far too gone for the surface dweller. It’s because of him, he finally saw what his mother and brother meant about the surface world.

“You’re here with me, we have this beautiful house. It’s like, I’m watching a movie but it’s not a movie.”

A droplet of water ran down Orm’s body. The older man made his way towards the mundane. Simon smiled up at the man as he loomed over him.

Orm leaned down, as he grabbed a hold of the mundane’s face. “This isn’t a movie,” he whispered.

The white-haired man leans in, only a hair’s breadth away. Simon’s breath quickens as he teases him, keeping his lips just out of reach. “I love you.” Orm says.

Simon lightly laughs. “I love you too,” he says, as he pulls him onto the bed. The man slots himself between his legs.

The Atlantean slides an arm around the shorter male bringing him closer. Simon wraps his arms around his neck bringing the man to him, he brushes his lips against his. His lover deepens the kiss in return and presses his hand on the small of his back, pulling Simon closer. Orm kisses his neck as Simon runs his hands through his white hair. Orm moans in reply.

“Marry me,” he asks, in between kisses. Simon stills under him.

“What?” the mundane asked, in shock.

Orm rolled off his lover, he sat up as he looked down at his boyfriend. “We’ve been doing this for years now Simon. No matter how far the current takes us away from each other, no matter how many people we’ve met. We always come back to each other,” he says, as Simon sits up.

Simon couldn’t breathe. He just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I want the entire year – no. I want my whole life with you.” He says, as he grabs a hold of the necklace he gave Simon about three years ago. It was a necklace of the golden snitch from Harry Potter. The mundane had introduced him to the movies. Simon never takes it off.

The mundane blinks as Orm reaches over to his side and grabs what looks like a small needle with a beautiful pearl at the end. He inserts what it seems to be a key into the snitch and it opens revealing a beautiful ring. The band was the most vibrant teal he has ever seen almost resembling seaweed color, and the diamond was the color of seafoam green.

Tears rolled down Simon’s cheeks. He always had the ring with him, a sob escaped his lips as he looked up at the man who had stolen his heart. He too had tears in his eyes.

He nodded. “Yes,” he chocked out. Another sob erupted from him as Orm placed the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly, as if it was meant to be there, the diamond glimmered resembling ripples of water under sunlight.

“Our new life begins now,” said Orm.

They made love for the second time that night.

* * *

 

 

The Shadowhunters sat in the lounge area, they had the day off. They get a few of them so they were enjoying it to its fullest by doing nothing. The three were in various moods after the new year’s festivities.

Clary and Izzy were sitting together on the la-z boy enjoying each other’s companies. The red head was introducing the brunette to memes and she was loving every single moment when laughter would escape Izzy’s lips, it was a huge happy unrestrained laugh. The room completely filled with it. And Clary thought to herself that’s a sound she would like to hear for the rest of her life.

Alec sat in the corner of the room silently tapping on his phone. He wasn’t the type of guy that would be so straight forward if anything, being a Shadowhunter taught to be well calculated to take advantage at the most fortunate moment. There was something about that mundane, the way he avoided eye contact with him, his nose pink from the cold. Alec thought he looked adorable and wished he had the talent to draw. For a moment he was happy and for that he grateful. He wouldn’t introduce him to sister and parabatai just yet.

Jace sat with his arms crossed over his chest as, he sat on the farthest corner of the room glaring at the three before him. He was miserable and they were happy it wasn’t a good combination. He had no one to blame but himself. If he had the balls on telling Simon the truth then just maybe things would be different.

Soon their revere was interrupted as alarms started to go off. The three were soon on their feet as they followed where the commotion was coming from.

With their seraph blades in hand they arrived at the main heart of their headquarters. They expected to see any version of a downworlder who had decided to breach their premises, a demon perhaps or even Valentine himself.

But no one expected Simon to be standing with a tall man with white hair and piercing blue eyes. The unknown man looked to be sculpted by the gods, he was all muscle. Simon interlaced their fingers.

“I’m getting married.” Simon exclaimed, as he showed everyone in the room his engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> The "this isn't a movie" exchange between Simon and Orm is from Bates Motel. I've always loved that scene between Norma and Romero.


End file.
